miwfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Woodward
Agent Woodward is a fictional secret agent and the secondary protagonist of the MIW films. His primary weapon is a Mossberg 500 shotgun. He and his partner Agent Verdera are told by Admiral Gary Benson, their boss, to seek out and assassinate Mohammed vis Bahalamaha, a Moroccan terrorist hiding in Morocco. They meet Nicolas, a German car salesman, at a car park. Unfortunately, the agents do not understand German. Verdera calls the admiral on his mobile phone, and the admiral tells them that he hired Nicolas to give them a car to go to the airport in. Nicolas chooses them a Citroën XSara Picasso. Woodward and Verdera finally arrive in Morocco after a long flight, and they rent an apartment. 3 months have passed, the agents still haven´t found Bahalamaha, and Agent Woodward lost his sunglasses. They finally see Bahalamaha spying on them from behind. Verdera catches him and lets Woodward ask him questions. Right when Woodward asks why he was spying on them, Bahalamaha breaks free from his chains and shoots Woodward. Madness Returns Just after Moroccan terrorist Mohammed vis Bahalamaha shoots MI8 agent Woodward in Rabat, the agent's companion and friend Agent Verdera takes him back to the apartment. Although Woodward got shot in the heart by Bahalamaha, the wound wasn't that fatal, and he is fine. Verdera calls his boss, Admiral Gary Benson, to tell him Woodward is fine. Benson is pleased, and asks them if they have caught Bahalamaha, and Verdera panicks. Back at the MI8 HQ, Benson gives them a new assignment, to go to Las Vegas, to track down Bahalamaha and his apprentice, Osama bin Salmon. The duo have an argument at the airport about the Rabat Incident, but they forget it and proceed to get on the plane. After landing safely in Vegas, the MIW rent an apartment. They receive a letter, strangely, from Bahalamaha. The terrorist wants to help the MIW kill Osama bin Salmon, because he betrayed him, and after, he would kill the MIW, so he wants to kill bin Salmon with the MIW and then kill the MIW, or, as Woodward says, a "bad team-up". They later go to a casino to play in a high stakes poker game with bin Salmon, and Bahalamaha not participating at all. But the MIW don't have any money with them, so the game is a hoax. Bin Salmon arrives with his girlfriend, and Verdera and the terrorist argue about pointing guns at each others faces, but Woodward calms them down, an the three begin the game. Since the MIW have probably never played poker before, just do random tricks with the cards, and Verdera puts down an ace of spades. Woodward then gets up off his seat and pretends to go to the toilet, but then kills bin Salmon silently using a Japanese back-coding technique. They discover bin Salmon is actually Nicolas, the German car salesman from the first film. The MIW celebrate their victory, but then Bahalamaha arrives, saying they have done their job, and now he would kill them both, but falls to the floor, dead. Woodward then looks at Verdera's seat, and he is not there. Then the camera pans quickly to his partner Verdera standing still holding a gun. Category:List of MI8 agents